1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette for a printing head in a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an ink ribbon cassette having a ribbon storage chamber from which an endless ink ribbon is drawn out, and into which it is retracted by a feed roller. A printing head faces a platen, and is slightly spaced apart therefrom. When the ribbon cassette is set for the printing head, the ribbon portion lying outside the cassette is inserted into the small clearance between the printing head and the platen so as to face the front surface of the printing head. It is, however, often the case that the ink ribbon is caught by the front surface of the printing head, and twisted, and when it is untwisted and straightened by the operator's fingers, the fingers become stained with ink.